The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, the semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus.
A semiconductor device such as an image sensor (solid-state imaging device) of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type has an electrode pad as a part of a wiring layer. The electrode pad of the semiconductor device is electrically connected with a lead frame from which a lead wire is extended, or the like, for example. In order to electrically connect the electrode pad with respect to the lead frame or the like, a metallic wire is connected to the electrode pad by wire bonding, or a bump which is a protruding section made of solder or the like is formed on the electrode pad.
The electrode pad of the semiconductor device is formed in a preparatory process which is called a wafer process, in a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device. The electrode pad is exposed to the outside by removing, from a state where the electrode pad and a stacked film such as a passivation film for protection or a planarization film which covers the electrode pad are formed on a semiconductor substrate (wafer) made of silicon (Si), for example, the stacked film on the electrode pad. The stacked film on the electrode pad is removed by a dry etching process using etching gas or the like, for example, and an opening section which exposes the electrode pad is formed as a portion in which the stacked film is removed.
Further, in a post process after the preparatory process including the process of forming the electrode pad, the electric connection with the electrode pad is performed by wire bonding or the like. In the post process, before the electric connection process is performed by wire bonding, a wafer test through a test measurement (probing) using a probe needle or the like and a dicing process of cutting and separating a wafer into a plurality of chips are performed.
In the dicing process, the wafer is cut by a disk-shaped diamond blade which rotates at high speed, for example, while cooling water is being applied thereto.
In the semiconductor device manufactured through the above-described processes, in order to enhance reliability of electric and mechanical connection of the electrode pad, it is important to secure the bonding strength of the electrode pad. In the related art, in order to secure the bonding strength of the electrode pad, a variety of solutions have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-253422 discloses a technique in which an electrode pad is formed as a stacked layer to enhance the bonding strength, considering that if the film thickness of the electrode pad is thin, the mechanical strength of the electrode pad becomes weak and the bonding strength is thus decreased.